


The Dare

by AOtt4248



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOtt4248/pseuds/AOtt4248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, this is my first story I posted on Archive of our own. Please let me know what you think and what I should improve. I know it hasn't incorporated any Doctor Who yet, but  I promise it will. Any ideas for the next chapter are welcome. Thanks for reading :D</p></blockquote>





	The Dare

The dream I had last night was that I would walk into my new school and be welcomed warmly. I would meet some chick and she would be all friendly. This school year at my new school would be perfect, just me and this chick together throughout the whole year. What I didn't know is that today the only one to greet me would be my ever so sarcastic inner voice.

In case you’re wondering my name is Olivia, I'm 18 years old, a senior. I lived in San Francisco, but because my parents are separated I had to move in with my mom in Charleston, West Virginia.  
This morning I groaned as my alarm went loco en la cabeza with its annoyingly loud and persistent beeping trying to get me up at 5:30 in the morning. I reluctantly got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Getting out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and went to pick out my clothes. I ended up with black skinny jeans and a blue top with a white tank top underneath. Now I know, not that impressive for the first day of school, but you know what it is freaking comfortable.  
I then straightened my annoyingly wavy brown hair after blow drying it. I pulled it into my "trademark" ponytail. (Note my sarcastic inner voice) I put on a little eyeliner a light jacket and did other assorted things to get ready. I went downstairs grabbed my bag, a pop tart and threw on my Nike high-tops and started my car. I drove to school with the radio blasting ‘Call me when you’re sober’ by Evanescence. I sang along with it and successfully found a parking spot. 

I walked up to school and observed the giant statue of a bulldog for our school Brown High. I made my way to the front office that thankfully was at the front of the school. I grabbed my schedule form the wrinkly grouchy old lady. I looked it over rather carefully, and then headed off in what I thought to be the right direction. I continued walking through the school for about fifteen minutes like the dumbest person in the world when I suddenly realized I had no idea where I was going. So casually I strolled back into the office and asked the lady behind the counter where to go.

She pointed off to the left and said, “So what you’re going to do is walk straight down that hallway and you should see your first class on the right side.”  
“Thank you,” I said gratefully and began to walk away.  
“Anytime!” “Oh wait I forgot to tell you! If you want I can tell you were your locker is too.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot about lockers, thank you,” I said handing her my schedule.  
Looking down at my schedule she said, “Ok, It says here you’re locker is on the right wing of the school just a few doors down from here.”  
“Ok, Thanks.” 

I was on my way to chemistry when I forgot to put my bag and stuff in my locker. I turned around and went to look for my locker. I started walking to my locker and began to read the numbers on the locker doors; mine is supposed to be number 336. I found my locker, and tried to open it with the combo the lady wrote on my schedule. It didn't open so here I am standing in front of my locker attempting over and over to open it. Most people would give up after trying to open it about five times, but me being the stubborn person I am stood at my locker and tried to open it for about ten minutes. Some people might say to just get help but if u didn't already know I don’t ask for help.  
"You need some help?" some guy said smirking at me.  
I jumped as he said this because he scared me. I turned around and stared at him like he was crazy, he just smirked.  
"You need some help?" he repeated.  
I shook my head quickly "No" I said "I'm fine".  
"You don't look fine to me"  
He chuckled to himself obviously amused. I turned to him and gave him “the look” and turned back to my locker to attempt for the thousandth time to get it open. I looked at him because I was confused as to why he was still there. He stood staring at me in shock, and then he smirked like he just got an idea.  
“Ok, ok, I get it gosh; I’m just trying to help”  
“Goodbye now,” I said waving sarcastically

He turned around and walked toward my chemistry class, omg I swear to goodness if he is in my Chemistry class I'm going to die. Although I had to admit he was probably the most handsome guy I'd ever seen I don't look forward to seeing him, he’s obviously a jerk. He has brown hair in spikes and a slightly broad build, he was very muscular. He was wearing a plain black V-neck and a pair of well fitted jeans and converse high tops. I didn't really look up at his face but I'm pretty sure I saw snake bites. I don't look forward to seeing him again. Come to think of it I don't even know who he is. Humph I'll have to figure that out I thought to myself. I turned around and groaned remembering that my locker still wasn’t open. I sighed giving up on my locker I turned around and started walking toward my first class: Biology.  
I entered the classroom and found that I was two whole minutes late (someone call the cops). The teacher stared at me expectantly as if I was going to fly or do a special dance or something. 

“I’m new” I told her  
“Oh yes, I heard I had a new arrival today” she said merrily in her strong British accent. “and your name is?”  
“Olivia” I said “Olivia Canterbury”  
“Ok, Would you be so kind as to share that and a few facts about yourself with the class?”  
“Hi everybody,” I said scanning the class “I’m Olivia Canterbury, I moved here two days ago with my mom, I don’t know any of you but uh...ok then,” I said doing a fist pump but then standing there awkwardly waiting for the teacher to save me.  
A few people murmured a hello and others quietly whispered to their neighbors.  
“Ok, thank you Ms. Canterbury,” the teacher said “I’m Mrs. Johnson and you can sit right over there in that empty seat next to Cole”. Please don’t be him, please don’t be him I thought to myself remembering that I saw the guy from by my locker.  
“Who’s that again?” I asked shyly  
“Cole raise your hand for Olivia to see please,” she told someone. I looked around the room and sure enough there he was locker guy, or should I say Cole waving his hand at me like his life depended on it. I glumly walked over to “my” seat and sat down.  
“I’m Cole” “Cole Stone” he said holding his hand out for me to shake.  
“Cool,” I said sarcastically high fiving his hand he wanted me to shake.  
He looked at me like I was crazy and said, “You were supposed to shake my hand smart one”.  
“What if I didn’t want to ‘Smart one’” I said making air quotes  
“Whatever”

I smirked to myself and began taking out a piece of paper and my sharpie and began to doodle as the teacher went on and on about organic and inorganic compounds that no one clearly cared about.  
The rest of the day was a blur. Introductions, teachers, classes, all of it was the same really. After the day was over I hopped in my car and drove home.  
The next day I walked to my locker and OMG you wouldn’t believe who was standing there smirking at me, you guessed it, Cole!!!  
“What are you doing?” I said angrily  
“Waiting to help you with your locker that I know you can’t open.”  
“Go away; don’t you have other things you could be doing?”  
“Actually I’d rather stay right here,” he said winking at me.  
“Hmmm well I would rather you move out the way!”  
“Dang girl; who peed in your cheerios?”  
“Grrrr.”  
“Just give me the digits.”  
“No ways in heck are u getting my number!”  
“To your locker smart one!”  
“Fine, 32-12-5”  
“There,” he said opening my locker.  
“Thanks,” I said shyly “Sorry”.  
“Whatever, would you like to walk with me to Chemistry?”  
“Sure.”  
We turned around and started walking to Chemistry. When we got there we sat down and got out our stuff for the class. We started to take notes, or in my case just writing what the slideshow says. After class I started to leave when Cole stopped me.  
“Hey do you want to come play a game with me and my friends?”  
“What game?”  
“Truth or Dare, whoever completes the most dares by the end of the year, wins!”  
“Sure,” I smiled  
We walked out to our cars and we each got in, I followed him out of the parking lot and around a few corners and roads until we arrived at a lake.  
“Come on!” he yelled  
“I’m coming!”  
I got out and walked up to the lake with him where a bunch of other teenagers sat that I assume are his friends.  
“Hey Cole!” A few of them greeted  
“Hey guys, this is my friend Olivia, she’s new, is it cool if she joins the game?”  
“Yeah come on, it’s always good to add some new people to the mix, especially someone as hot as you,” some guy said whispering the last part to just me.  
“Yeah,” I giggled  
“Ok, let’s get this game going!” Cole said sternly staring down the guy who just said I was hot.  
There were assorted cheers and hoots from the small group of about ten people.  
“Ok, you first Cole, I dare you to…Kiss Olivia!” said the guy from earlier  
Cole looked at me smirking, raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh and it has to be for at least thirty seconds!” Shouted one of the girls that in my opinion, needed to put some more clothes on.  
“Is that ok with you?” Cole asked  
“Sure, it is just a game right?” I said with a wink  
Then he leaned in and kissed me, and let me just say wow!! It wasn’t just a kiss, it was like… WOW!!! We broke away after the kiss and had the same look on his face that I probably had on mine.  
“Ok, guys, Next time try not to get as carried away, that was like a whole minute!”  
I blushed “Ok” I said  
“Ok, games over for today, we will continue later, that was intense,” some guy spoke that I think someone said was James  
“Hey Olivia, do you want a dare?” he whispered  
“Sure” I whispered back.  
“I dare you to make Cole like you,” he whispered  
“Uhm ok,” I said  
“Don’t worry, all of us had to do this dare to different people for our first dare,” he whispered reassuringly.  
“I’m not sure,” I said kind of shakily. “I’ll try”.  
I think to myself now about how different my life would be if I didn’t agree to that dare.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story I posted on Archive of our own. Please let me know what you think and what I should improve. I know it hasn't incorporated any Doctor Who yet, but I promise it will. Any ideas for the next chapter are welcome. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
